


Daddy

by yukoyaoista



Series: Tony Stark has a FAMILY [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, La palabra DADDY cobra un nuevo significado para Steve, M/M, Steve perdio ante un chico de Queens, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Steve ha regresado y luego de volver a posar sus ojos sobre Tony supo que no había absolutamente nada que interfiriera con la nueva misión que se había trazado: recuperarlo.Por ello, cuando un joven castaño llega y llama al genio daddy, el capitán se encuentra soñando con la oportunidad de formar una familia con el genio. Claro, todo esto hasta que el mismo jovencito se incline frente a Tony y antes de besarlo exclame un “Está bien, si quieres tratarme como un niño fuera de la habitación estoy bien con eso.”FIC STARKER





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic Starker.  
> Si hay errores ortográficos, lo siento mucho. Apenas lo terminé.

 

Steve ha vuelto.

  
Han pasado un par de años desde los acuerdos y desde, lo muchos denominaron, la ‘Civil War’.

  
Un par de años desde aquella pelea con Tony y desde la última vez que lo vio, un par de años que le parecieron toda una eternidad lejos de él. Por ello ahora que se encuentra ahí, una vez más frente al hombre que había amado y que aún ahora ama, tiene que forzarse a respirar profundo un par de veces para resistir el impulso de correr hacia el punto exacto donde el castaño se encontraba y de besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento.

  
Mientras los ojos azules de Steve recorren la amplia sala de Conferencias donde había sido llevado junto a sus demás compañeros para discutir cómo enfrentarían a la más grande amenaza del universo, Thanos, el capitán se permitió olvidar todo aquel amargo sabor que la espera le había dejado y reemplazarla con la felicidad de poder estar cerca de él una vez más.

  
El sonido de los pasos de ellos deteniéndose frente a la gigantesca mesa donde ya se encontraban varios de los héroes que habían sido reclutados para luchar hizo que por fin el genio alzara la mirada de su celular hacia donde ellos estaban.

  
Un silencio invadió la sala, aunque él sólo pudo concentrarse en aquellos ojos chocolate que le miraban tras unos lentes.

Steve sonrió con tristeza. Dios, cómo le había extrañado.

  
¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y haberlo dejado?, se preguntó amargamente mientras miraba la estoica figura frente a él quien lucía bastante bien. Más que bien.

  
La verdad era que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él no era el mismo que él había imaginado encontraría. No. Pero como siempre fue capaz de sorprenderlo.

  
Enfundado en uno de sus usuales trajes costosos Tony miraba a los recién llegados a través de sus lentes de diseñador oscuros. Su cabello estaba algo más largo de lo habitual y Steve podía notar desde su posición algunas hebras blancas ya distinguiéndose, pero incluso aquello sólo aportaba al genio más sensualidad y ese toque de madurez que llega con el paso del tiempo. Y si bien parecía que había perdido algo de peso, no era como si aquello no le hubiera favorecido en lo absoluto pues aquellos pantalones de diseñador aún se ajustaban perfectamente en aquellas zonas que Steve siempre amó tocar.

  
Por otro lado el capitán pudo notar también que Tony lucía más… tranquilo. Su postura, si bien en ese momento algo tensa, ya no daba la impresión de cargar todo el peso del mundo como parecía hace un par de años atrás, ahora incluso se atrevería a decir que lucía mucho más seguro.

  
Tony lucía perfecto.

  
Aquel último pensamiento hizo que un pequeño pinchazo de rabia se instalara en su pecho.

  
Tony parecía que hubiera estado sobrellevando todo aquello mucho mejor de lo que él había pensado. Mucho mejor que él.

  
Por un momento se preguntó si alguien era el responsable de aquel cambio en el castaño y aquello sólo logró que su ira creciera aún más haciendo que apretara los puños hasta sentir como sus propias uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

  
No, aquello simplemente no podía ser posible. Si bien la relación que ellos habían mantenido había sido hermética, pues nadie más que ellos sabía lo que sucedía cuando las puertas de la habitación de Tony se cerraban luego de alguna misión, y fugaz, pues sólo duró un par de meses hasta que lo de los acuerdos les explotara en la cara, él sabía que lo que ellos habían mantenido era algo que pasaba de un simple encuentro sexual de una noche. Bien, él sabía perfectamente la tendencia del millonario de cambiar de parejas seguido, pero al menos para él todo lo que sucedía entre ellos prometía un futuro. No una relación abierta ante el mundo, pues como figuras públicas no se podían que su relación estuviera en todas las revistas y portadas, pero si una relación estable y exclusiva.

  
Por ello el simple pensamiento de que Tony hubiera seguido su vida con otra persona le era lejano. No podía, simplemente no era una opción.

  
Steve miró a su alrededor viendo a sus amigos junto a él, esperando que diera el primer paso para restablecer el equipo. Clint, Falcon, Wanda, Natasha, T’Challa; todos ellos tenían cosas que arreglar y cosas que esclarecer, pero lo podrían logar. Cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

  
Sonriendo a sus amigos, Steve volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba el castaño. Definitivamente no se rendiría, y eso involucraba tanto al tema de su equipo como el tema de Tony, pues aún si él tuviera que enfrentarse a alguien, lo haría.

  
Pensó, mientras observaba la gran mesa, en quienes podría considerar una amenaza que interfiriera con la nueva misión que se acababa de trazarse, volver a recuperar a Tony.

  
El primero en descartar fue a Rhodey, ya que había sabido por T’Challa que el coronel hace poco había comenzado a salir con Carol o mejor conocida como Capitana Marvel.

  
Sus orbes azules siguieron el recorrido de quienes más cerca al castaño se encontraban. Stephen Strange y Peter Quill fueron a quienes inmediatamente apuntó hacer un seguimiento pues desde su llegada no habían quitado su vista de encima de Tony, pero fuera de ellos no había otra persona que diera la impresión de ir tras el genio.

  
Fue la voz de Fury quien lo saco de sus pensamientos quien, mientras tomaba asiento, exclamó “Será mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares, los demás no tardarán en llegar”

  
La vista de Steve inmediatamente reparó en el lugar vacío junto a Tony y no pudo más que agradecer su suerte por ello.

  
Cuando comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hasta el lugar al lado del genio observó cómo el hechicero y el guardián se tensaban y sonrió internamente y a pesar de que su mirada también captó la figura del coronel levantado de su asiento con la intención de detenerlo por una pelea, no titubeó ni un instante y continuó con su camino. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente hizo que se detuviera abruptamente y que adquiriera la posición de ataque ante quien fuera el intruso.

  
Vio que sus amigos también hacían lo mismo, pero antes de que pudieran atacar una voz hizo que se detuvieran completamente.

  
“Lamento llegar tarde. En el camino me topé con Electro y no imaginan el destrozo que estaba haciendo sólo para llamar un poco la atención. Es decir, vamos, ya sé que su trabajo es causar destrozos y el mío es detenerlo pero es muy difícil con eso de ‘el único daño que se permite es ningún daño’ porque si él ya ha causado muchos daños, no es como si mi equipo pudiera evitar que sus daños causen más daños o reparar instantáneamente todo. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. En fin, Dany y White Tiger no son un problema pero Nova y Powerman son otra historia, en especial Nova. Él siempre está tratando de…”

  
“Entendimos” gruñó el coronel mientras se relajaba ante la figura del recién llegado, aunque con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro “Dios chico, tu puedes lograr lo único que Tony es capaz de hacer, darme una jaqueca”

  
Steve miró estupefacto la escena mientras intentaba entender todo. Iba a preguntar a Fury qué era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder cuando la voz del líder de Los Guardianes le hizo callar.

  
“¿Cómo es eso de que ‘el único daño aceptable es ningún daño’?” interrumpió Peter Quill al emocionado personaje quien vestía un entallado traje rojo y que hasta hace un momento no paraba de hablar ni siquiera para respirar.

  
“Yo creo que esa expresión es bastante utópica tomando en cuenta que a quienes nos enfrentamos no tienen consideración alguna sobre las personas o su propiedad. Eso simplemente podría considerarse como …”

  
“¡Como basu…!” gritó Drax interrumpiendo así el discurso del hechicero.

  
“¡Ey!” Gritó Tony exasperado interrumpiendo al guardián, logrando que toda la atención se volviera hacia él, mientras presionaba sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz. “Creo que fui muy claro cuando les dije estrictamente que estaba fuera de los límites alentar al mocoso a desobedecer órdenes.” Pronunció Tony logrando que tanto el Hechicero como el Guardian le miraran con una sonrisa ladina.

 

“Sabes que lo hará de cualquier forma, Anthony” Respondió con una media sonrisa el hechicero haciendo que la vista de Steve girara rápidamente hacia él ¿Anthony?

  
“Sabes que los Peters tendemos a causar muchos problemas Stardust” esta vez la mirada airada de Steve se posó sobre el guardián quien le miraba triunfante logrando que él deseara tener su escudo para poder lanzárselo en el rostro y borrar su maldita sonrisa.

  
La imagen de dos figuras ingresando en la habitación hizo que él apartara su mirada del Guardián “Puede que después de todo si sea la ‘maldición del nombre’” concordó Bruce Banner quien se acomodaba una chaqueta azul y mientras sonreía al genio. Steve pudo notar como Natasha inmediatamente centró toda su atención en él sonriendo ligeramente, aunque no siendo correspondida con la misma sonrisa sino con un simple asentimiento de cabeza de parte del doctor.

  
“Lamentamos mucho la demora. Nos teníamos que asegurar que todo estuviera en orden y que Peter estuviera a salvo” secundó el androide hablando directamente a Tony y luego fijando su mirada en el coronel, todo ello sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a Wanda quien le observaba bastante decepcionada.

  
Spiderman, como Steve había leído que el chico se hacía llamar en los registros y a quien además identificó como el ‘nuevo héroe’ contra el que se enfrentó en Alemania, se quitó la máscara mostrando así el rostro perfilado de un joven castaño y de ojos avellana quien hacía un puchero luciendo una extraña mezcla de disgusto y ternura. “Sabes que no necesito niñeras” comentó el joven corriendo animadamente hasta situarse frente a Tony, sonriendo al genio en todo momento y contemplándole como si estuviera frente al ser más maravilloso de la tierra “Deja de tratarme como a un niño.”

  
“Mientras te sigas comportando como uno, metiéndote en problemas siempre y desacatando ordenes, entonces te seguiré tratando como uno” Aunque el tono que usó el genio fue suave en todo momento, la preocupación y la tristeza en su voz hizo que toda la habitación se sumiera en silencio, con todos expectantes mirando la escena.

  
Steve frunció el entrecejo ante la rara actitud de Tony, sus ojos azules dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la ahora arrepentida figura del joven.

  
Clint, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a mirar todo con fastidio “Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos está sucediendo y porqué rayos no hemos comenzado aún con…”  
“Como digas daddy” pronunció luego de unos segundos el castaño interrumpiendo al arquero como si este no existiera, como si nadie más que él y Tony existieran.

  
Aquella palabra rápidamente se instaló en la mente de Steve. ¿Podría ser posible que en su ausencia Tony hubiera adoptado a aquel chico? ¿Había sido ese el escape del genio a la soledad? ‘No quiero una esposa y nunca me eh imaginado una familia Rogers. Quizá tú mueras por la idea de una esposa con muchos hijos viviendo en una casita con una cerca blanca pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona.’ La voz de Tony cuando él mucho antes le había preguntado sobe su orientación sexual le vino de inmediato a la memoria. Quizá simplemente el castaño había cambiado de opinión. Quizá lo que quería demostrarle era que podían formar juntos una familia, como él siempre lo había querido, aunque en una forma diferente a la usual.

 

Quizá esto era la oportunidad que él tanto había esperado. La idea de despertar junto al genio y poder formar una familia a su lado se le hizo por demás tierna.

  
Claro, todos aquellos pensamientos eran bastante dulces hasta que la realidad le golpeó más fuerte que su escudo cuando observó con estupefacción cómo el joven chico cerraba la distancia que le separaba del genio y, con una sonrisa, se reclinaba para dejarle un beso en los labios del castaño haciendo que el rostro de este adoptara una expresión sorprendida.

“Esta bien, si quieres tratarme como un niño fuera de la habitación estoy bien con eso. Después de todo ya es hora de que ponga en claro cuáles son los límites contigo para los demás.” Habló el joven castaño cuando soltó los labios del mayor, mirándole seriamente antes de adoptar de nuevo un semblante tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios volviera a hablar esta vez a Rhodey “Gracias por guardarme el asiento ¡Pensé que iba a tener que sacarte para poder estar a su lado!”  
“Soy mayor que tú jovencito, y tendrías que esquivar unos cuantos misiles si te atreves siquiera a sacarme de mi sitio.” Comentó con una sonrisa el militar “Además todos aquí estamos cansados de lidiar con tus celos. Ya nos quedó más que claro que es trasero de Tony tiene dueño”

  
“Eso quiere decir que no quiero volver a encontrarlos en el Santuario a ustedes dos solos” habló seriamente Strange sobándose las sienes “Wong está al borde de hacer hechizos especialmente diseñados para eliminarte apenas pongas tu pie de nuevo ahí”

  
“Y eso incluye también mi nave, chico” secundó Quill con molestia aunque con un ligero color rosa en las mejillas “¡Y mi recámara!”

  
“Y el laboratorio común también está fuera de discusión” habló Bruce completamente rojo “¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hicieron ahí, nunca estuve detrás de Tony!”

  
“Me gusta dejar en claro las cosas” respondió simplemente el chico encogiéndose de hombros sin un ápice de vergüenza.

  
Después de aquello, Steve no podía decir exactamente que eran lo que decían sus amigos gritando a los presentes. Suponía que no era nada grave, o no era nada que les importara a los demás ya que nadie les daba una segunda mirada a ellos. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando todo lo que su vida había cambiado con sólo una palabra.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No me maten! Sé que no fue la mar de fabuloso pero ¡es mi primer fic Starker!  
> Soy multishipper así que de alguna manera también se me hace curiosa la combinación de TonyxStrange y de TonyxQuill, pero debo decir que el Starker ha ganado rápidamente territorio en esta mente que no para de pensar en shippeos.  
> ¡Saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos!  
> Hasta pronto  
> Yuko


End file.
